This revised competing renewal Institutional National Research Service Award application describes a post-doctoral training program in medical rehabilitation research that focuses on research training in brain injury rehabilitation in children, adolescents and adults. It is proposed to train 4 post-doctoral level trainees each year for a total period of 2-3 years and 3 predoctoral students for 3 months each per year. The training program is based at the Kennedy Krieger Institute (KKI) in Baltimore, a major center focused on the clinical care and research for children with brain injuries and other neurological disorders on the campus of Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine. Trainees will also have the opportunity to work with faculty from the Johns Hopkins University Department of Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation based at the Good Samaritan Hospital and Johns Hopkins Hospital in Baltimore. The goals of the program are to (1) train clinicians and basic scientists who will go on to make important contributions that advance neurological rehabilitation; and (2) to equip these trainees with the skills needed to become independent grant-funded investigators. The focus of the training is a mentored period of hypothesis-driven clinical and/or laboratory-based research in areas related to brain injury. Faculty have expertise in one or more of six major rehabilitation themes (1) cognitive and behavioral recovery; (2) motor recovery; (3) general principles of medical rehabilitation; (4) mechanisms of brain injury and plasticity; (5) neuroimaging; or (6) epidemiology and outcomes of rehabilitation interventions. A weekly series of seminars, rounds, lectures and didactic course work brings together trainees to learn core information about neurorehabilitation in children. [unreadable] [unreadable]